Colors of the Week
by Zenkindoflove
Summary: One-shot/Ficlet collection: Sheldon notices that Penny has a routine of her own.


**AN:** This idea came to me out of the blue and I had to write it down. I've been writing quite a bit of angst recently, and I sort of needed this as my own palate cleanser. This is just a bunch of random short ficlets of smutty/fluffy Shenny goodness. There is no real chronological order to these events. It's more a collections of ficlets. I hope you like!

* * *

**Colors of the Week**  
by Zenkindoflove

_Monday_

In hindsight, the first time Sheldon noted an order to Penny's underwear selection was on a Monday. Monday was Sci-fi television night, and on this night, Sheldon had taken it upon himself to educate Penny on the art of Star Trek. They were starting with The Original Series and working their way forward.

As Penny squatted down to put the disc in the player, Sheldon caught sight of the powder blue top of Penny's panties. Normally he wouldn't notice such things, but he couldn't help but deem it coincidental that the shade matched Spock's uniform. When Penny wheeled around to return to the couch, Sheldon jerked his head away, realizing he had been staring. He quickly observed that the others hadn't noticed, all too absorbed in staring at Penny's backside as well.

Sheldon avoided Penny's suspicious, narrowed eyes as he hit play.

* * *

_Tuesday_

Full from his barbeque bacon cheeseburger with barbeque sauce and bacon on the side, Sheldon relaxed in his spot, enjoying a rare quiet evening alone. Just as he stabilized to a peaceful equilibrium, his front door slamming shut startled him.

"I quit my job," Penny announced, her pony tail sagging on top of her head.

Sheldon stared at her for three heart beats.

"But who will serve me my cheeseburger on Tuesdays?"

Penny sighed, "Sheldon, can't you be a normal boyfriend for two minutes?"

Sheldon looked at her quizzically, "What is the "normal boyfriend" response in a situation like this?"

"Comforting me!" Penny exclaimed, crawling on top of him and resting her head on his shoulder.

He craned his neck back, confused as to what protocol to follow in this situation.

"There, there," Sheldon patted her back.

Lifting her head up quickly, Penny pressed her lips firmly against his. They had shared many kisses, but Penny always took her time with him. He could sense a new urgency in her kiss and he squeezed her hips as he opened his mouth to her.

"Penny," he finally panted out frantically, catching his breath. "What are you - ?"

"Just go with it," she demanded, sliding her hands underneath his shirt.

After several minutes of lip biting and neck suckling, Sheldon's hands drifted beneath her skirt, feeling the smooth, elastic texture of her panties. His eidetic memory recalled from several laundry nights that they were her green striped pair.

* * *

_Wednesday_

Sheldon tip toed down the hallway, wary of the loud pop music coming from his kitchen. Peeking around the corner, he caught sight of Penny shaking her hips along to the beat, dipping slices of bread into an egg mix that she whipped up. The most startling thing was that she only wore his Flash t-shirt from the day before, her red and white polka dot unmentionables peeking out below whenever she leaned forward.

Penny finally noticed him studying the chaotic mess she had made. Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she smiled brightly at him.

"Hey honey! Come dance with me," she wiggled her hips more feverishly, looking at him through her lashes in a way that Sheldon couldn't determine whether she was genuinely trying to be seductive or teasing him.

"No," he answered. "I've told you before. I don't dance."

Penny pouted as she returned to her work.

"Is that French toast?" he asked, peering over her shoulder.

"Yep," she looked up at him and pressed a light kiss on his lips.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Sheldon pressed his cheek against her hair, "Its French toast day."

"I know."

* * *

_Thursday_

Penny stripped off her black dress, dropping the fabric to the floor. Sheldon shut the door behind him as he studied the shapeliness of her hips. She wore monochrome nude boy shorts that allowed for her round cheeks to peek out beneath. He kept his eyes trained on them as she crawled forward on the bed, turning to him coyly as she stretched across the comforter.

Sheldon loosened his tie and approached her, slipping out of his dress shoes before joining her on the bed.

He ran his tongue over her soft lips and could taste her peach flavored lip gloss. Gripping his fingers through her blonde locks, his tongue dove inside her mouth as he pressed her firmly to the mattress. She whimpered against his chin as she plucked his buttons free from his white shirt. Smoothing her palms over his shoulders, she pulled his shirt down, leaving his thin white undershirt behind. Quickly, she snaked her hands underneath, running her fingers through the coarse hair peppered across his chest before pulling the shirt over his head.

Holding her against the bed again, Sheldon leaned forward and sucked a nipple between his teeth. Rolling his tongue over the tight nub, he slid his right hand down her soft belly, his fingers sinking below her panty line. Running his middle finger through her slit, he groaned in her ear at the warm sensation of her wetness.

* * *

_Friday_

The slow pace at which she pulled down the zipper of his pants made him impossibly harder. She grinned wickedly at the bulge straining in his pants. She pulled them down by his belt loops as he raised his hips, helping her with their removal. She danced her fingertips across his erection still trapped in his briefs. Sheldon sucked in a breath, keeping his hands firmly planted on the edge of the bed as he waited for her next move.

Her breath felt hot against his thighs as she peeled his underwear down his legs. Grasping his dick in her palm, she played with him delicately at first, shifting on her knees to face him more fully. She looked up into his eyes, and he noticed a predatory glint in her large pupils.

She ran her tongue up his long length, starting from the base and sucking on his tip in two shallow dips. Her tongue traced the ridges of his head, lapping at the saltiness of his pre-cum before hollowing her cheeks and taking him further into her mouth. Sheldon gripped her hair in his hand once he hit the back of her throat, unintentionally raising his hips with her descent. As Penny bobbed up and down, Sheldon trailed his gaze down her arched back. Her jeans sunk low, showing off her hot-pink thong outlining her round curves.

* * *

_Saturday_

Giggling, Penny wrapped her arms around his neck as she squeezed his hips tighter between her thighs.

"Didn't I tell you a vacation would be fun?" she hummed as she pecked a kiss onto his lips.

Looking down at her with his arrogant, disapproving glare, Sheldon retorted, "Penny, what has been fun about delayed flights, unsanitary hotel rooms, inadequate beach space, jelly fish stings and that thing I'm not supposed to mention ever again?"

Penny rolled her eyes, "Even that is considered mentioning it."

"My apologies. Also, I should add your bout of food poisoning and my melanoma causing sunburn – neither of which I would characterize as 'fun'."

"Well I haven't felt queasy all day and I've been rubbing aloe on your shoulders, you big baby. You could do with a little bit of color anyways," Penny quipped back, petting his soft hair.

"Our recoveries aside, I still yet to see why you still think this vacation was a good idea."

"I'm naked, aren't I?" Penny grinned.

Sheldon scanned his eyes down her body and back up again.

"Not completely," he replied and scooted down the mattress until his face hovered over her black lacy lingerie wrapped invitingly over her center. He noticed through the fabric that she had shaved recently, and his chest warmed thinking about her smooth lips.

Hooking his fingers into the elastic band, Sheldon pulled down her last remaining garment, her musky fragrance wafting to his nose. Settling down on his elbows, he spread Penny's legs wider and kissed her mound before stroking his tongue against her clit.

Penny came around his fingers with his mouth sucked firmly on her throbbing bud. As her cries settled down, Sheldon kissed his way up to her face again, conceding her point.

* * *

_Sunday_

With fingers entwined, Sheldon held his wife close to his chest. She rested between his legs on the couch, her back aligned with the front of his torso and her head tossed back on his shoulder. It was a hot day in Pasadena, California. Even with the air conditioner running, Penny still complained about the heat. He reminded her that their spooning position was only transferring more of his own body heat to hers, but Penny replied, "I'm too hot and tired to sit up on my own."

Sheldon rolled his eyes but kissed the crown of her head. Pointing the remote at the television, he continued playing Star Trek TOS - the episode where Captain Kirk battles a Gorn on an unknown desert planet.

"Ugh, even this episode is taunting me," Penny complained, huffing against him.

"Maybe you should take a cold shower to lower your core body temperature," Sheldon suggested.

"But then I'd have to change underwear and these are my Sunday panties," Penny gestured down to her simple white cotton bottoms.

* * *

**AN2**: Hope you guys enjoyed this! Please review!


End file.
